Waking Up Screaming
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: Don't be put off by the title, it means in the best way possible. Alex arrives home after a trying weekend away and can't resist waking her sleeping girlfriend in an imaginative way.


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** MA+ This story contained graphic sexual content between two consenting women. Don't like it, don't read it.

**A/N:** What was really supposed to be a quick smut-shot turned into something more than twice as long as I'd anticipated, and with a lot more emotion attached to it. I've rather missed writing these one shots recently, so I'm glad my muse buckled down and finally let me write another one. I very much hope that you enjoy.

* * *

**Waking Up Screaming**

Alex opened the door to her apartment and tossed her stuff just inside, her usual OCD about keeping everything in its proper place giving way to how completely sick and tired she was of life right now. She'd spent the first day and a half of her weekend upstate at her parents' house to attend a beloved cousin's wedding. The plan had been to stay the entire weekend to catch up with family that she hadn't seen in years, due in large part to the amount of hours she put in at the courthouse.

Unfortunately, that plan had fallen through when it became clear that the reason she'd stayed away from home for so long was still a problem. There were only so many consecutive hours that she would take bullshit from her mother about being a lesbian. Lillian Cabot had known since Alex was a senior in high school that her only child was gay, but she continuously ignored that fact and never failed to ask Alex when she would get over that 'phase' and settle down with a man to start raising a family. And whenever she said that she didn't need a man to start a family, her mother acted as though she hadn't heard Alex and walked away.

Alex just got so tired of always reminding her mother that she was a lesbian and had no desire to sleep with a man – any man. It had gotten worse as she'd gotten older, with her mother finally realizing that this was an integral part of who she was and it wasn't going to change. But this time even Lillian Cabot had overstepped her bounds when she'd specifically invited eligible men to the wedding just to throw at Alex. As if seeing a parade of successful young men would make her see the error of her ways and magically turn straight. The ADA was pissed on the behalf of her lover, but did have a few entertaining daydreams about how Olivia would have reacted if she'd been able to make it this weekend – most of the scenarios involving Olivia's gun.

Truthfully, the part that finally pushed Alex too far was when her mother made the happy observation that she hadn't brought her 'obviously a dyke' girlfriend. Alex knew that her mother's issues with her lesbianism had a lot to do with the stigma she perceived to be attached to her since she was the one who'd raised Alex. Before Alex could formulate the words to vehemently defend her amazing girlfriend by stating that she was only absent because of the serial case she and Elliot were working on, her mother had proceeded to badmouth her lover and their 'unnatural' relationship. Alex had already been disappointed that Olivia wasn't able to attend with her and always missed her terribly when they were apart, so she'd told her stunned mother off, apologized to her very understanding cousin, and packed her rental car to drive back to the city a day early.

Not knowing if Olivia was still at the precinct, or maybe catching a few precious hours of sleep in their bed at home, Alex didn't call or text her that she was coming home. If Olivia were at their apartment, then her arrival would be a pleasant surprise, and if not, then Olivia wouldn't feel the obligation to immediately rush home to be with her and could continue focusing on the case. Alex also tried not to get her hopes up that Olivia would be home so she wouldn't be disappointed when she couldn't immediately cuddle with her lover.

Piling her stuff by the door and promising herself that she would pick it all up first thing tomorrow, Alex wound her way through the apartment in the dark, knowing the path to the bedroom she shared with Olivia by heart. Too many times in the past had she and Olivia stumbled their way to the bedroom when they'd been so engrossed in each other that neither of them could bother to watch where they were going. Some of Alex's fondest memories were of times when they hadn't even made it to the bedroom and Olivia had taken her on the couch, on the floor, or up against the wall; she loved it when Olivia wanted her too much to wait.

With such arousing images in her mind, Alex figured she'd probably have to take care of herself before she would be able to fall asleep. She'd love to wait for Olivia, but knew that the detective could be at the precinct for days at a time when working on an important case. So it was with much happiness that Alex entered their bedroom to find out Olivia was indeed home. However, she tried to douse her aroused excitement when she realized that her love was sleeping, but that didn't stop the pleasure she took just from looking at Olivia.

Alex quietly went about her nightly routine and tried not to think about the heat that pooled low in her belly and refused to go away. She mentally went through the pros and cons of slipping into bed naked even though she intuitively knew it would probably be a bad idea. On the pro side, it was hot and humid and she would be more comfortable without any clothes, and if she was lucky, her nakedness would tempt Olivia into a quickie before the detective had to go back in to work tomorrow. On the con side, it was already hard enough keeping her hands to herself and having one of them naked certainly wasn't conducive to a hands-off policy.

In the end, Alex's selfishness won out and she bypassed her night clothes after taking a quick rinse off shower to get rid of the last bad vibes still lingering from her encounter with her mother. She told herself to be good and even sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes just looking at her sleeping lover. Unable to resist, Alex reached over and ran her fingers over the lock of hair that fell across Olivia's forehead. She absently thought that Olivia could probably use a haircut, but she did like how roguish those rebellious strands of hair sometimes made her look.

Stroking her fingers softly down Olivia's cheek, Alex leaned over and kissed her love's lips sweetly, not hard enough to wake Olivia up. She then pulled away with an adoring smile on her face and stood up to pull the sheet back, planning on climbing into bed next to her lover, where she belonged. But before she could slide under the crisp, clean-smelling sheet, Alex's breath left her body in a single infinite moment.

Apparently, Olivia had also thought it was too hot because the brunette was nude as well. Any progress that Alex had made towards controlling her libido, and she would admit it wasn't all that much, was completely demolished by the sight of Olivia's gorgeous body. Alex was instantly wet, a phenomenon she'd only ever experienced with Olivia and usually welcomed because she loved making love with her incredible girlfriend. Now, however, Alex was torn between her own desires and Olivia's need for sleep.

Again, Alex's selfishness prevailed, but it was mostly because she came up with a plan that, in theory, might not even wake Olivia up; although she knew it was a long shot and she actually really hoped that Olivia would awaken and maybe demand some more action. But even if Olivia didn't wake up, Alex could do one of her favorite things and take care of her own needs by herself afterwards, even though it wasn't nearly as satisfying as when Olivia made her come.

Still being careful not to wake Olivia, at least not so soon, Alex folded the sheet back, instead of dragging it, until it was at the foot of the bed and Olivia's entire body was exposed. The detective murmured and shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up. And when Olivia's form was laid out and displayed before her, Alex couldn't help but admire it. The dark did nothing to highlight Olivia's natural good looks, but she still looked incredible, and Alex could recall in absolutely perfect detail everything about her lover.

Alex recalled the broad width of Olivia's strong shoulders, the wonderfully plentiful cleavage that was a surprisingly sensitive area for Olivia, the firm stomach that Olivia had worked to maintain after Alex had absently stated how much she loved abdominal muscles while playing with Olivia's one night. Alex remembered the different textures of Olivia's legs, from that slick, smooth feel they had right after Olivia shaved and applied a clean-scented lotion to her skin, to the slightly scratchy feel when Olivia came home from a hard day and barely had enough energy for a shower, let alone the ambition to shave.

Finally finished admiring her lover's body, at least for the moment, Alex knelt at the foot of the bed and gently drew Olivia's legs apart. When the detective got a little restless, Alex soothingly stroked the soft skin of Olivia's outer thigh and quietly whispered that it was alright. Alex smiled softly when Olivia sighed happily and became the slightest bit more pliable while remaining asleep; it was nice to know that Olivia trusted her implicitly. Olivia's thighs parted on their own and Alex had to look up at her lover's face to see that she was still asleep, and hopefully dreaming about this very act.

Wanting to give Olivia a little warm-up, and knowing that denying herself always made her own climax more powerful, Alex gently caressed Olivia's abdomen first. It wasn't much of a hardship for her since she loved that particular feature on Olivia's body, not that there was anything she didn't love. She did try to stay away from Olivia's breasts tonight, but that was more out of a fear that such play would be more likely to wake Olivia up and Alex would prefer that her lover stay asleep until the grand finale; what an awesome way to wake up.

When she finally did dip a testing finger between Olivia's thighs, Alex found her lover wet, very wet, and a hum of approval escaped Alex's throat before she could stop it. With one final glide through Olivia's silky folds, Alex brought her finger to her mouth and sucked it clean, knowing that Olivia would have loved to see her do that. It was a teasing preview to her taste buds of what was to come and Alex couldn't wait to really immerse herself in Olivia's core.

Lowering herself onto the bed so she could have unfettered access to Olivia, Alex was careful not to jostle the bed too much. She relished using her hands to part Olivia's folds, thinking back on all the times that Olivia had her do this but wouldn't allow her to use her hands; an aspect of their play that Alex not-so-secretly loved. But now that she had the opportunity to take what she wanted without Olivia directing her, Alex was happy to let her inner dominant out to play for just a little while.

She started slowly, testing to see if she could really get away with it while Olivia remained asleep. Alex savored her time spent between Olivia's thighs and she was happy to go at her own pace for once instead of being directed by her lover, not that she didn't absolutely love it when Olivia got a little forceful with her. But it was nice to lick her lover at a slow, leisurely pace and really be able to savor her favorite sexual act. And the fact that Olivia responded so wonderfully even in her sleep was a bit of a boost to Alex's already healthy ego.

Alex started with broad strokes of her tongue, more concerned with satisfying her desire to taste Olivia than with bringing her lover to quick completion. When that wasn't enough, she focused her attention on Olivia's opening, thankful that her detective responded so well in her sleep and continued to give Alex that silky fluid she was addicted to, and so desperately desired. It was only when Alex's desire to make Olivia come couldn't be ignored any longer that Alex switched her focus to Olivia's hard clit.

As excited as Alex was to try to make her lover wake up in the middle of an intense orgasm, she didn't think she'd get that lucky and figured that Olivia would awaken before that. Even as Olivia's body began to tense up, Alex could tell that she wasn't in a completely conscious state. It wasn't until Olivia's hands burrowed into Alex's hair as her hips bowed off the bed and she let out a surprised shout of pleasure that Alex knew she was awake. Alex liked the way Olivia held her against her, the detective rarely being this forceful even when Alex asked for it, but then she'd never surprised Olivia with an orgasm like this before.

"Holy fuck, Alex," Olivia panted as soon as she'd caught her breath enough to speak. It was certainly a nice way to wake up, especially after the hardships of the past couple days. She lightened up on the pressure she was using to hold Alex to her so that her lover could breathe a little better, but her fingers clenched in the silky blond strands when Alex flicked her wicked tongue against her still throbbing clit, drawing a decidedly un-butch yelp from Olivia as her hips jumped off the mattress once again.

"I hope it was as good for you as it was for me," Alex purred as she nuzzled against the soft skin of Olivia's inner thigh. She loved the still hazy look of passion in Olivia's beautiful brown eyes, the look her detective always got right after an intense orgasm. Just seeing Olivia like that made Alex want to do it all over again, even though she knew that Olivia usually preferred some recovery time; it wasn't that Olivia needed it, but she liked a little time to gather herself before beginning another round.

Unable to resist, Alex gently tongued Olivia's still twitching clitoris and reveled in the deep groan that reverberated through her lover's chest. Olivia's fingers tightened once again in Alex's hair and tugged somewhat painfully as she tried to pull Alex away from her sensitive sex. "Lex, stop, I can't come again so soon," Olivia husked, her voice raspy from transferring directly out of sleep into a screaming orgasm.

Alex relented only long enough to call Olivia on her lie. "Yes, baby, you can." Alex knew that Olivia was more likely to protest multiple orgasms when she'd had none; her lover was totally butch when it came to making Alex come more than her. While Olivia wasn't much into self-denial of orgasms, it was almost a matter of pride that she give Alex more orgasms than she had herself.

Realizing that she'd made a mistake by easing back for even a second because Olivia wasn't going to let her go back to her most favored task, Alex went for the next best option. Giving Olivia her most winning smile, which she knew had a slightly smug and lecherous lilt to it at the moment, Alex moved her hand down her lover's slit and unapologetically thrust two fingers inside. Alex groaned as she was welcomed by hot, slick flesh that was still fluttering gently from Olivia's first orgasm.

"Alex," Olivia shouted at the unwarned invasion as her inner muscles couldn't help but clamp down on Alex's fingers. Her traitorous body immediately arched into the touch when Alex curled deft fingers and unerringly found the spot that made Olivia's eyes roll back in pleasure. She didn't even have time to grab Alex's wrist to stop her lover, not that she had the willpower at this point, before her body convulsed in hot waves of pleasure once again.

It had only taken three well-placed and slightly rough thrusts to make Olivia come again. Feeling Olivia spasm around her fingers and knowing that she was the one to reduce such an incredibly strong woman into a quivering mass of muscles and nerves made Alex feel amazing. The only thing she would do differently if she could, was have her mouth join her hand in pleasuring Olivia, but her detective's grip on her hair made that nearly impossible. And even though she'd just had a pure, undiluted taste of her lover, Alex couldn't deny herself another when Olivia's muscles finally relaxed enough to allow her to withdraw.

Looking down the length of her seemingly boneless body and watching Alex suck her fingers clean was an incredibly arousing image, but Olivia was still surprised to feel her body respond after two consecutive orgasms. It was as much the erotic way that Alex savored the taste as it was the knowledge of where those fingers had just been that made Olivia's stomach cramp with renewed arousal. "Get up here," she finally demanded when she couldn't take it anymore, pulling lightly on Alex's hair to emphasize her words.

Alex smiled and extracted her fingers with a decadent pop before crawling up her lover's body. She made sure to slide across Olivia's skin, although it was more because she desperately craved the contact than because she wanted to tease her lover anymore. As she made her way north, Alex straddled Olivia's hips, resisting the nearly overwhelming urge to rub against Olivia's thigh and ride it to her own orgasm. Alex didn't, however, deny herself the pleasure of her girlfriend's mouth when they were finally face to face.

Olivia took charge of the kiss as soon as Alex lowered her head, groaning at the taste of herself on Alex's lips and the reminder of what had just happened, not that she didn't already have a perfectly preserved memory of it. She cradled the back of Alex's head with one hand, claiming her lover's mouth in an unquestionable possession, and slid her other arm around Alex's waist. It was only when Alex melted into her completely that Olivia used a surge of strength to flip them over so that she was now resting above Alex, holding her weight on her knees and outstretched arms.

Alex was a little surprised by Olivia's burst of energy, but wasn't about to fight the outcome when they both knew how much she loved feeling Olivia's weight on top of her. She loved looking up to see Olivia's body working against hers, and they fit together so well with barely an inch difference in their heights. Unfortunately, while this was the perfect position to feel her favorite sensation when Olivia was making love to her, right now Olivia was denying her the contact that she so desperately desired.

Hearing Alex whimper in a plea for more contact was a power trip that Olivia would never tire of. She watched with desire blazing once again in her dark eyes as Alex lifted her hips in an attempt to bring them together. Olivia couldn't help but let out a hiss of pleasure when Alex's nails dug into her back so she could at least force their upper bodies to make contact. While Olivia wasn't really turned on by pain mixed with sex, she did love it when Alex marked her, just as she loved marking Alex.

Finally deciding that Alex had deserved at least a little reward, especially when the attorney opened those gorgeous blue eyes that could make her do anything, Olivia nestled her pelvis against Alex's. She drew in a quick breath when Alex's copious wetness painted her lower abdomen and nearly growled with a fierce sense of possession at the knowledge that she was the only person who could do this to Alex. As it was, Olivia couldn't resist the urge to pump her hips, relishing the little cry that escaped Alex when her pubic bone pressed deliciously against the ADA's throbbing clit.

"Please, Liv," Alex begged with both her words and her feverish blue eyes as she clutched at Olivia's back and tried to grind into her girlfriend. There was no denying that Alex got nearly as much pleasure out of making Olivia come as she did when Olivia made her come, and that evidence was very apparent as her wetness slicked across Olivia's stomach. It wasn't unheard of for Alex to come just from making Olivia orgasm, even without stimulating herself, but today she wanted the friction of her lover's warm body against hers.

Olivia worked Alex towards the edge, but watched carefully to make sure she didn't push the blonde over. It was harder than she'd thought it would be to resist the pull of Alex's allure and her own growing need to come again, but she did. While Olivia usually denied Alex, mostly because it made her lover come that much harder and she knew Alex loved it, it was surprisingly hard to hold back a lot of the time because she loved how Alex felt and couldn't get enough of that hazy look of pure bliss that Alex got in her eyes when she came.

"Liv," Alex whimpered as her hips pumped futilely in the air, still seeking the body that Olivia had taken away from her. "Please, Liv," she tried again as she ran her hands from Olivia's strong shoulders down toned arms, hoping to induce Olivia to settle between her legs once again. If she hadn't been so desperate to come right now, Alex would have taken the opportunity to appreciate one of her favorite views – Olivia holding herself above her on those powerful arms and shoulders.

The small distance of physical separation was enough to let Olivia gain a fraction of her control back once again, and the teasing glint returned to her eyes. "Now why should I do what you want when you didn't listen to me earlier?" Olivia taunted playfully as she sat back on her heels, but continued to trail her hands down Alex's long torso to keep the physical connection between them. "I told you once was enough, but you were too greedy and had to disobey me. Now it's my turn to take what I want."

Olivia kept her voice low and seductive, knowing from years of experience what that did to Alex, and wasn't disappointed when her lover shivered in pleasure. She was pleased that Alex didn't try to sit up and instigate more contact, rewarding her with loving strokes across her chest and taut abdomen and a light pinch to Alex's left nipple. A smug, satisfied grin spread across Olivia's lips as Alex let out a soft cry and arched into the touch, her fingers twisting in the sheets instead of grabbing for Olivia's wrist.

"So beautiful," Olivia whispered unconsciously, loving the way Alex responded so uninhibitedly to her and getting lost in the reactions she invoked. She couldn't resist slipping her hand down towards the damp curls between Alex's legs, smiling when the blonde's legs instantly fell open, encouraging Olivia to touch without words. Her fingers combed through the small patch of hair just above Alex's sex and Olivia tugged playfully on the short hairs, chuckling when Alex's hips lifted in a silent plea for more.

"I love how wet you get for me, Lex," Olivia purred as she ran a single finger along Alex's slit. As the silky fluid clung to her finger, Olivia seriously considered giving in to instant gratification by going down on Alex, but managed to hold her desires at bay. "If you'd been good and stopped when I told you to, I might have let you pick how I fuck you tonight. But you ignored my warning, so I guess you'll just have to wait to see what I have in mind for you instead."

Alex let out a soft whine at Olivia's words, knowing just how accurate her lover's word choice had been. When she'd come home tonight, all she could think about was Olivia and she really did just need a good fuck. That need didn't take anything away from how she felt about Olivia – how much she loved Olivia – but sometimes sex really was just about getting off. And Olivia, who usually referred to their sexual encounters as making love, knew Alex well enough to determine just what Alex needed tonight and give it to her. It also wasn't a very well kept secret between them that Alex loved a little vulgar language from time to time, even though they'd never specifically talked about it.

Knowing that it would only arouse Alex more to hear what she might do to her, Olivia decided to keep talking while she could. "You know the options open to me are limitless," Olivia said as she continued to stroke Alex, but purposely avoided both her lover's clitoris and tight channel. "I could lick you like you did me," she said, letting Alex imagine that for a few long seconds before continuing, "but I think you'd like that a little too much." She grazed the pad of her finger lightly across Alex's clit in a touch too soft to stimulate, but wasn't disappointed when Alex's hips lifted anyway.

"I could fuck you with my fingers until you come in my hand," Olivia suggested as she teased Alex's entrance. She was rewarded with a whimper of need, but still only allowed Alex the very tips of her fingers when the blonde lifted her hips to encourage penetration. "I could… but I don't think I'm going to." Then, belying her own words, Olivia unexpectedly thrust two fingers as deep as she could into Alex, joining her girlfriend in a deep groan when Alex's hips snapped up to take her even deeper.

Olivia resisted the urge to shut her eyes at the amazing feel of Alex's slick flesh tightening around her, wanting instead to watch her lover. The way Alex arched her back and threw her head back almost made Olivia give in and just take Alex like this until the blonde came, but Olivia remembered that she had a different scenario in mind. And while that idea required that she test Alex out to make sure she was wet enough, open enough, it didn't mean that she had to let Alex come. So before either of them really wanted her to, Olivia pulled back out after only a few pumps of her hand.

The loss of Olivia's hand right where she most needed her was enough to make Alex whimper in disappointment, but she actually let out a short cry of alarm when Olivia slid off the bed. It wasn't like Olivia to be deliberately cruel, and Alex just had to remind herself that Olivia wouldn't leave her so horribly empty for long. She was reassured when Olivia squeezed her ankle on her way off the bed, as though promising that she would be back.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be back in a few seconds," Olivia said, leaning down to kiss the arch of Alex's foot. She didn't want to distress her lover with her absence, but a short time apart would help her get back on an even keel and hopefully bring Alex back from the razor sharp edge of orgasm. As much as she loved making Alex come, tonight Olivia wanted to draw it out and go for quality, not quantity.

While Olivia usually cursed the fact that they hadn't yet bought a new end table for her side of the bed, which meant that their toy drawer was still across the room, tonight she was glad for the breather it allowed her. She knew that Alex was watching her, but felt totally unselfconscious about it – a fact that was borne of years with the same lover and the knowledge that Alex's perception of her was colored by their love for each other. Olivia also knew that as soon as she started across the room, Alex would know exactly where she was heading, even if the blonde couldn't be sure what she was planning to get.

For just a moment, Olivia considered teasing Alex with the various items she could pull out of their toy drawer, but ultimately decided that while Alex hadn't listened to her earlier, she had been good since and deserved some attention. The only thing that Olivia paused over was which strap-on to use, her clit standing up and paying attention once again as she considered the pros and cons of the two models she might use.

Usually, Olivia went right for the strapless one, loving how it felt as though she were really inside of Alex since the toy was so intimately connected to both of them. She fondly remembered the early days when she'd been learning to wield the strange new equipment and how she'd often had to wear a harness with it before she'd built up the proper muscles. But as much as she liked it, Olivia found her hand moving towards her harness and Alex's favorite blue dildo.

Olivia obtained the most satisfaction out of making Alex come again and again, which meant that she was used to having only one or two orgasms a night herself, and never in such quick succession as what Alex had just given her. She knew she could handle more, but she wanted to wait a little bit, which was easier to accomplish with the toy she'd picked out tonight because she could position the base of the dildo against her pubic bone instead of directly on her clit, at least until she was ready for that kind of stimulation.

From past experiences, Olivia knew that Alex enjoyed watching her strap it on, and she'd long ago gotten over the awkwardness she'd originally felt when they'd first tried this together. Now Olivia had no problem with Alex watching, and she sometimes even taunted Alex by playing with her attachment a little before going to her lover. Tonight, however, was not a night for play, so Olivia efficiently affixed the harness and dildo to her waist before immediately going back to Alex.

By the way Alex welcomed her back, Olivia assumed that her lover was fine with the way she wanted to take her tonight, but she asked anyway. "You're okay with this?" she asked as she maneuvered carefully between Alex's legs, biting back a groan at how good her love felt when she settled some of her weight on top of Alex. To make sure Alex couldn't misinterpret what 'this' she was referring to – and to tease the blonde a little more – Olivia rubbed the shaft of the toy against Alex's soft inner thigh.

Alex gasped at the loaded promise of that small pump of Olivia's hips, but was still able to answer. "Much more than just okay," she said as she ran a hand through Olivia's silky, sweat-dampened hair. When the gesture made Olivia look into her eyes, Alex gently tugged her lover's head down for a slow kiss. While the short time apart when Olivia had gotten equipped had not diminished her desire, it had allowed her to calm down from her almost frantic need to have Olivia take. So even though looking at Olivia now still made desire burn in her core, Alex could also remember how very much she loved the beautiful detective.

Olivia sensed the change in Alex and gave herself over to the slower pace willingly. She stroked her tongue slowly against Alex's, enjoying every sensation she could. Alex eventually started to get restless and Olivia happily began to rock their hips together, giving Alex a light friction that only drove her need higher. And even though Olivia knew Alex's body even better than her own, she treasured each reaction like it was new and exciting, because it always would be.

"Liv, I need you," Alex finally begged when she needed something more. The maddeningly slow rocking of Olivia's hips only teased her and did nothing to satisfy the ache inside of her.

"It's okay, baby," Olivia said, no longer thinking that it was a good idea to deny her lover. She reached down between them and made sure Alex was still ready, a soft groan escaping her when her wrist brushed along the shaft of the cock and she felt the wetness that already coated it from rubbing along Alex's sex. "You are so incredible," Olivia groaned as she found Alex as wet and open for her as she'd ever been.

Fitting the tip of her cock to Alex's entrance, Olivia pushed inside in one deep, smooth stroke, watching her lover's joyful expression the entire time. Olivia derived nearly as much pleasure from Alex's enjoyment as she did from her own. She waited until Alex worked through that first wave of ecstasy and opened her eyes, wanting to share in Alex's pleasure as she made love to her. Alex's eyes were always so expressive when it was just them and Olivia loved looking into the ever changing blue depths.

When Alex smiled up at her and cupped a hand around the back of her neck, Olivia couldn't help but lower her head for another kiss. It wasn't until the kiss ended that Olivia started a slow rhythm with her hips, pulling out until only the tip remained inside Alex before thrusting back in just as languidly. The frantic pace that they'd been headed towards earlier no longer seemed to consume them, but Olivia still knew that their slower pace couldn't last for long, even if she wanted to savor it.

Knowing how much Olivia liked to make it last, Alex tried to keep to her lover's pace. But when Olivia started using more powerful thrusts with the same slow rhythm, Alex couldn't stop her own hips from meeting Olivia's more enthusiastically. She tried to keep her nails from digging into Olivia's skin even as she clutched at the detective's strong shoulders, but couldn't control herself when Olivia's expert thrusts hit her just right. Alex even knew that Olivia kind of liked it when she marked her, but she always felt guilty when she saw the sometimes bloody marks afterwards.

While Olivia didn't really want to increase her pace, she was addicted to the sexy noises that Alex made the closer the blonde came to orgasm. And the closer she drove Alex to the edge, the more Olivia wanted to come with Alex. So she stopped for a second, silencing Alex's immediate pitiable protest with a quick kiss, while she readjusted her strap-on so that the base of the dildo would hit her clit with every pump of her hips.

Alex wasn't too far gone to not know what Olivia was doing, and she gladly waited – albeit impatiently – for Olivia to be done. She loved when they came together, so she could deal with a short break while Olivia was adjusting things if the end result would be both their pleasures. And at least Alex could play with Olivia's magnificent breasts while her detective needed that little bit more space between their bodies to maneuver.

As soon as everything was in place, Olivia moved Alex's wandering hand back up to her shoulder and gave an experimental jog of her hips, releasing a gasp of pleasure when the toy hit her just right. Olivia started slow again, but picked up the pace quicker this time. She couldn't help but shiver and thrust harder, faster when Alex's hands stroked down her sensitive sides before cupping her ass. Olivia would have worried that she was being too forceful except for Alex's encouragement, both verbal and physical.

"Baby," Olivia ground out on a pleading groan, "I'm gonna come." Maybe she'd fitted their toy a little too perfectly against herself, she thought as she approached orgasm much faster than she'd anticipated or wanted. "Please, Lex, come with me."

Alex didn't really need any more encouragement, but she was more than happy to comply with her detective's wishes. If the hard thrusts of Olivia's erratically pumping hips hadn't been enough to push Alex over the edge, than her lover's sharp cry of release and the way she trembled above Alex would have. There was no doubt that while Alex preferred to be in a submissive position with Olivia, she got off on the high of knowing that she was the only one who could reduce her strong, fearless lover into a boneless, shivering heap.

Olivia was never too engrossed in her own climax to miss Alex's, but sometimes it was hard to focus on the subtle signs that she loved so much. In those moments when she didn't have enough brain cells left to register the way Alex's thighs tightly gripped her waist, or the way Alex always arched her neck as she came, or the amazing way Alex's inner muscles pulled at her and convulsed around her, Olivia was happy that she had a vocal girlfriend. Alex usually tried to muffle her shouts of release against Olivia's neck, but at least one always made its way free, and Alex wasn't shy about biting Olivia to keep quiet after her initial outburst.

Even though Alex always said she enjoyed taking Olivia's weight – that she loved depleting Olivia so much that her strength deserted her – Olivia managed to catch herself on her elbows. Alex was deceptively strong, but Olivia still tried not to crush her. While Olivia was successful at catching most of her weight, her head was just too heavy to hold up, so she buried it in Alex's sweat-slicked neck, feeling her lover's pulse beat fast and strong beneath her lips.

Although Alex was completely satisfied and couldn't imagine coming again so soon, she responded when Olivia's hips made slow, occasional thrusts. She knew that Olivia wasn't consciously doing it – that the pulses of her hips were just the lingering remnants of her own orgasm – but that still didn't stop Alex's body from reacting. It was many long moments later when they both finally lay still.

"Marry me," Alex said softly into the quiet aftermath. She hadn't planned on saying anything even though she'd cherished the idea of taking Olivia as her wife for a while now, but Alex didn't regret making that desire known.

While Olivia had been still for a few minutes, Alex sensed a different kind of stillness overtake her at the words she'd just spoken. "I know that this probably isn't the ideal time or situation in which to ask," Alex said when Olivia finally lifted her head and she was able to look into the warm, chocolate eyes that always made her feel safe. "But I love you so much –"

Olivia cut off Alex's unnecessary explanation with a kiss. She had always thought that she would be the one to ask Alex that question, and the diamond ring hidden safely away in her unorganized sock drawer that was just waiting for the perfect moment said that she'd thought such a time was fast approaching. But she found that Alex's unexpected proposal was absolutely perfect and she couldn't imagine loving Alex any more than she did right now, but then she'd thought that many times in the past and was always happy to have herself proven wrong on that account.

"Nothing would honor me more than to marry you, Alex," she whispered against her lover's lips. "I love you."

Alex had never been so happy, but she suspected that she would have many more days of true happiness ahead of her. She hugged Olivia close and captured her mouth in another kiss, one that went from joyful to hungry in an instant. Alex tore her mouth from Olivia's with a moan. "And now I think we should celebrate," she said in a husky, suggestive voice as she canted her hips to make sure Olivia couldn't misinterpret what she was asking for.

And even if Olivia wasn't a slave to her own body's unrelenting desire for the woman beneath her, she never had found the will to deny her lover – her wife.

* * *

**For any followers of Blurring Reality: I promise that I am working on the next chapter. I've just been dabbling in a bunch of different things lately and haven't set aside time for it recently. But with this one-shot done, that will be my number one priority. I'm sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
